I'll Take Care Of You
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: For Coiewowie5's prompt...Chase gets sick and Bree takes care of him. Merry Christmas! Don't forget to read&review!


**First off: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! I am so excited for tomorrow, you have **_**no**_** idea! haha Yes, I'm aware that I'm sixteen years old and still get as excited as a four year old for Christmas… :/**

**Anyway, this is my present to Coiewowie5. I'm replying to your prompt which was a story about Chase being sick. I hope this is satisfactory! :)**

**Yes, I included Brase in this.. But it's not super fluffy or anything, and it can be taken either platonically OR romantically! Whatever you decide! :P**

**I hope everyone has a very happy holiday! You guys rock for taking the time to read my stories! :) And I'll keep writing them, just for YOU! (Remember, I take requests! So if you have an idea for a story just let me know…)**

**Okay, onward! Oh, and ENJOY! :D**

**.**

Bree sighed contently as she snuggled deeper into the couch cushions. A steamy mug of hot cocoa rested on her bent knee and a blanket was draped around her shoulders, making her feel warm and perfectly comfortable.

She loved these kinds of lazy, winter afternoons.

Suddenly her cozy state was interrupted by a gush of cold air. She looked over to see Chase emerge from the mini snow storm going on outside, his coat's hood covering most of his face.

"Close the door!" She exclaimed, pulling her blanket closer to her petite body.

"Sorry." He muttered, doing what she said. He then pulled his hood off and leaned against the closed door, letting out a breath. "Man, it is _freezing_ out there!"

"Yeah," she chuckled, taking a sip of her drink. "The weather called for twelve degrees below zero."

Chase made a whistling sound, shaking his head. He then proceeded to take his scarf, coat and gloves off while walking over and sitting next to her on the couch. "That's crazy."

"What?" He looked up. "Chase, we were designed to stand temperatures _worse_ than this! It's not that bad." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Okay, Miss Indestructible." He replied sarcastically. "Sorry for _feeling_."

She chuckled again, making him smile, just as Adam came running into the room. "SNOW DAY!"

"Adam, it's one o'clock. Even _you_ should've realized by now that we had no school today." Chase remarked.

"I was asleep." Adam shrugged. "But do you know the best part? Today's Friday, meaning we're gonna have a long weekend!" He let out an excited yell and ran over, jumping over the back of the couch and landing between Chase and Bree.

"Adam!" Bree called out, his action making her almost drop her mug of hot chocolate. She blew out a breath of relief when she was able to steady it in time. "You know, sometimes you act just like a little kid!"

"Do not!" Adam stuck his lower lip out, resembling a five year old who didn't get his way.

Bree exchanged a look with Chase before rolling her eyes, "Oh, right, how could I have been so _horribly mistaken_?"

Adam shrugged and took her mug, taking a giant gulp. Bree gasped as Chase smiled. "Hey,_ I_ want some!" Adam looked at him and smiled, handing the cup to him.

Bree let out an irritated sigh. "Okay, I was just sitting here – ready to enjoy a nice afternoon to myself – when, of course, you guys had to come and ruin it, _as usual_!"

"Oh calm down." Chase chuckled as he gave the drink back to Adam.

Bree narrowed her eyes at him before quickly taking it in her hands, causing the oldest bionic teen to whine. "I'll just be in Tasha's sewing room then." With that she stood up and walked away.

Chase smirked after her as Adam sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go sleep some more. Wake me up when it's Saturday."

Chase raised his eyebrows as his bionic brother walked over to the elevator and disappeared inside of it. But suddenly he felt a sneeze coming on. He quickly held his hand over his mouth as it happened. Then again. And _again_.

After the fourth time he blinked. "Uh oh."

.

.

.

The next day – which was a Saturday – Chase once again sat on the couch like the day before. Although this time he was surrounded by used tissues and a dozen blankets, sneezing and coughing every so often. He was currently laying on his stomach and groaning into the couch cushion below him.

Suddenly Adam, followed closely by Leo, came into the living room clad in puffy coats and various winter accessories.

"Oh man, this is gonna be _awesome_!" Leo exclaimed excitedly as they made their way to the front door. "Hey Chase."

"Hey." He said, his voice muffled due to him pressing his face into the couch. "What are you guys up to?"

"We're gonna go build the world's _biggest_ snowman! The current record is a hundred and twenty two feet." Adam explained. "But we can beat that easy!"

"_Oh_ yeah!" Leo smiled, high fiving him. He then turned back toward Chase. "You want in?"

Chase gave them a look, motioning to his state of being bedridden. Or, in his case, _couch_ridden. But when they were too oblivious to get the hint, he sighed and waved them off. "No, I think I'm gonna go run a marathon instead." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, well good luck buddy." Adam smiled. He then looked at Leo. "Okay, let's go build this bad boy!"

"Whoo!" They both ran out and closed the door behind them with a slam. Chase winced when his bionic hearing – which was sensitive due to his sickness – picked up the loud noise. He groaned again and pressed his body further into the couch.

Then Bree came walking in, her coat draped over her arm. She was too busy texting to notice Chase at first, but looked up when she heard him groan. "Whoa."

"What? Never seen a sick person before?" He chuckled. But what started out as a chuckle soon turned into a violent cough.

"You look awful." She frowned.

"Really? Because I feel _great_!"

"Okay, no need to be sarcastic." She chuckled, going back to her phone and proceeding to walk toward the door.

"Where are you going?" He wondered aloud, finding enough strength to sit up finally.

"To see Owen." She gushed, turning to face him. "He wants to build an ice sculpture. Shaped as _me_!"

"Wow, sounds awesome." Chase smirked.

She nodded and looked down, smiling. "Yeah…" After a few seconds she looked at him again. "Are you gonna be okay?"

He waved her off. "Oh, yeah, don't worry about me. Go have fun with your artist, I'll be fine."

She looked hesitant but smiled anyway. "Okay. I'll see you in a few hours!"

He smiled and waved, laying back down with his eyes closed. He didn't see that she continued to watch him with a frown on her face, slowly leaving through the doorway. Finally she pulled the front door closed and then all was silent throughout the house.

But, a few minutes later, Chase opened his eyes upon hearing the door open again. He saw Bree walk in and take off her coat, kicking her boots off as well in the process. She then came over and sat beside him.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I can't just leave you here, alone, while you're _this_ sick." She explained.

"Aren't you supposed to meet Owen?"

She shrugged. "Eh, he can find a new model for his sculpture." She held the back of her hand to his cheek, then his forehead. "Chase! You're burning up!"

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck." He muttered.

"You look like it. Now lay back down." She placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a small push, causing him to fall back down.

"What are you doing?" He frowned.

She simply looked at him. "What does it look like? I'm taking care of you." He continued to stare at her as she stood up. "I'm gonna go get you some water, I heard somewhere that a sick person needs a lot of fluids or something like that…Ooh! I'm also gonna go make you some soup, so don't go anywhere."

She left him to go into the kitchen as a small smile formed on his face. He then leaned back and closed his eyes, the smile never fading.

.

.

.

Bree came back after what seemed like hours to Chase with a bowl in her hands, reclaiming her place next to him on the couch.

"Soup's ready!" She said happily, a bright smile on her face.

"I'm not hungry." He groaned, not even opening his eyes to look at her.

She chuckled. "I know, but you have to eat. Now come on," She pulled on his arm to make him sit up, which caused another groan. "And don't be a baby about it."

"Hey, I'm sick. I can afford to act like a baby if I want to." He responded, reluctantly taking the bowl and placing it in his lap.

"Wow." Bree scoffed. She then – like she was actually talking to a small child – said, "Would you like me to feed that to you? You know, since you want to be babied and all…"

"No, I'm fine." He narrowed his eyes at her, although a small smirk was visible on his lips.

"Good." She smiled in triumph. She then watched him take a few bites before asking, "So, how _did_ you get sick after all?" He looked at her with his mouth full. "I mean, we're bionic. I didn't even know we _could_ get sick!"

He swallowed the food in his mouth before leaning against the back of the couch, shrugging. "I don't know exactly. Davenport said that maybe my immune system was more vulnerable than usual."

"But that doesn't make any sense." She frowned.

"Bree, our whole _life_ doesn't make sense!" Chase grinned. "I've just learned not to question it anymore."

"Huh." Bree thought aloud, her chin in her hand. She then sighed. "Okay then. Are you finished?" She pointed to his already empty bowl and he nodded, handing it to her. She looked down at the small puddle of soup at the very bottom and muttered, "Yeah, you weren't hungry _at all_."

He laughed lightly as she took the dish and put it in the sink. "Now I want you to get some sleep."

"Alright." He nodded, readjusting his pillow and laying down again.

"What are you doing?"

He looked back up at her as if she were crazy. "Getting some sleep?"

"I meant in the lab!" She said matter-of-factly. "You know, in your capsule? Where you _usually_ sleep?"

He sighed. "That's too much work. I'd rather just stay here."

"But you won't get enough rest." She protested, coming over to stare down at him with her hands on her hips. "We're bionic, meaning we need to be in our capsules to get the kind of sleep our bodies need."

Chase shook his head. "Not exactly. I can still get a good amount of rest laying here. True, it's not as much as I'd usually get in my high tech, properly programmed capsule..." He chuckled on the ridiculousness of the last part. "But it'll be fine."

"Okay, but you're also sick. And you should get as much rest as _possible_. So hah!" She stuck her nose in the air, a smile of victory on her face.

"But that involves moving, and a sick person should stay off their feet as much as possible." He countered, smirking. "_Hah_."

She bit the inside of her cheek, looking him up and down. "Well what if I carry you?" He raised an eyebrow. "I can get you there in a _nanosecond_!"

He seemed to think it through before shaking his head. "Still too much work."

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Why won't you let me take care of you?"

He smirked. "Bree, I _am_ letting you take care of me. I'm just not gonna move."

She hung her head. "Alright fine. You can stay there. But you _have _sleep for at least nine hours!"

He stretched his legs out and closed his eyes, his arms behind his head. "We'll see."

Bree smiled and shook her head, chuckling softly. "Do you even realize how annoyingly stubborn you are?"

"Oh you know you love it." He grinned.

"Yeah, _okay_…" She chuckled sarcastically. "Are you comfy? I can go get some more pillows-"

"Bree, I'm _fine_." He reassured her.

She nodded. "Right, of course you are." She stood there for a minute. "Okay, now get some sleep, and I mean it!"

"_Yes Mom_." He chuckled.

She laughed while rolling her eyes before bending down and holding her hand to his face again. "You're still pretty hot.."

"Well thank you." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes again. "Do you want to take a shower before you sleep? You know, to cool yourself off?"

"Yeah, like I have the energy for _that_."

"Alright, if you're sure..." She moved her hand from his cheek to his forehead. Some of his hair, wet with sweat, stuck to his skin. She sighed as she brushed it back to make him more comfortable, which was visibly noticeable from his suddenly relaxed expression.

A small smile made its way onto her face as she looked at him. His eyes were closed and she was pretty sure he was fading in and out of sleep already. But she had the strange urge to be closer to him. It was weird, she had never been in a situation like this with Chase before. Only Owen and Ethan, once.

Suddenly she leaned in and pressed a light kiss to his forehead, not even minding that it was still damp with his sweat. Which was another weird thing – she usually would have been grossed out by that.

When she pulled away she saw that his hazel eyes were open and staring directly at her, holding a slightly dazed look to them. "I'll just..be in the lab if you need me."

"Thanks." He said softly, his gaze never leaving her own.

She stood up and quickly cleared her throat. "No problem. Sweet dreams!"

With that she flashed away with her super speed, causing a small breeze to blow through the room. Chase was so hot because of his illness that it kind of felt good. But the skin that Bree had kissed moments before still tingled slightly. He actually liked it.

And he'd definitely have sweet dreams after _that_.

.

.

.

Chase woke up a few hours later, completely disoriented and confused like he was after every nap. He looked over at the digital clock on the wall and saw that it was nine o'clock at night. He then stretched his arms out and yawned, noticing that his muscles didn't ache as much nor was his skin burning for no apparent reason.

He already felt better.

Slowly he stood up, scratching his head as he did so. Other than his throat being a little dry, he felt perfectly fine, which he saw as a relief. He trudged over to the giant windows behind the stairs and looked out, seeing that the sky – due to it being winter – was a soft gray color. The world almost looked like a snow globe.

"You're up!"

He turned to see Bree standing near the couch, looking at him with a smile on her face. "That's amazing! I mean, you were just close to death and now…here you are!" She chuckled. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great." He shrugged. "Never better, actually. I guess since I'm bionic I healed faster than a regular human would have."

"That's such a relief." She sighed.

"Yeah, you're telling me." He muttered, looking to the side. Then he looked at her again. "And thanks, for taking care of me today. It helped a lot. And I…really appreciate it."

"Like I said, no problem." Bree shook her head, grinning. "You just looked so miserable and helpless, I felt bad.."

He chuckled. "Yeah, that's not a blow to my ego or anything. Chase Davenport – the helpless little puppy." He said sarcastically, pretending to make a headline in the air.

She laughed. "Well, it's true. But don't worry, you look very manly now. Especially with the bedhead." She motioned to his hair, which was sticking up in every direction, and he quickly tried to smooth it out.

But then she sighed. "Typical boy, you missed a spot!"

"Where?" He asked, still trying to tame it on his own.

She rolled her eyes with a smile on her face and walked over, pushing it down for him. "There, now you're picture perfect."

"Thanks." He rolled his eyes, laughing lightly. She just nodded and turned to walk away, but he caught her arm. "Hey, wait uh…" She looked at him. "Sorry for being such a…problem today. I mean, I know you had plans with Owen and all-"

"Oh, don't worry about that. We can always do it some other time. Besides, you were sick and you needed me more. All for one and one for all, remember?"

Chase chuckled. "Right. But I know how crazy you are about him and I ruined it for you yet _again_." She just looked at him. "I really am sorry."

"Chase," she started, looking to the ground. "I know I always complain about you and Adam being so annoying and only cause trouble, but," she looked up again. "Truth be told, you make my life more interesting."

He raised an eyebrow. "I mean, don't get me wrong, you're still _really_ annoying!" He smirked. "But, it's not always so bad. It can actually be fun sometimes…" He waited for her to continue. "I guess what I'm saying is – I will always choose you. And I'm glad to have you in my life."

He could feel the bright smile on his face. "I'm glad to be in it." She smiled back. "And I'll always choose you too."

They held each other's gazes for a full minute, not saying a word. Then when Bree finally opened her mouth to say something, they were interrupted by the front door opening. Adam then came running in, covered head to toe with snow, but smiling nonetheless.

"Guys, you've _gotta_ come see our snowman! It's AMAZING!" And then he was gone again.

Bree and Chase just looked at each other and shrugged before running out behind their bionic brother, not caring that they weren't wearing coats. And then they were met with an amazing sight.

A snowman, that stood _taller_ than the house, was right in their front yard, smiling broadly. Adam and Leo just stood and smiled proudly while Chase and Bree stared up at it with awe.

"Oh my gosh!" Bree exclaimed, laughing. "That thing is _huge_!"

"Right?" Adam smiled.

"How tall is it?" Chase asked, looking up.

"A hundred and twenty _three_ feet!" Leo smiled. "We beat the record!"

"Congratulations!" Bree smiled.

"Thanks!" Adam and Leo said in unison.

Chase nodded and continued to stare at it when he heard someone sneeze beside him. He looked over to see Bree holding her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. "Oops, I guess I got you sick."

"Thanks." She said sarcastically, narrowing her eyes at him. Although she was smirking.

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."


End file.
